Coraline's sister
by Butterfly582
Summary: Coraline find's out she has a big sister. But where is she? What happen to her? And why do her parents never talk about her? Please read and review Please no flames Thanks
1. Coraline's find

One day Mel was in the kitchen when coraline walked in. Hey mom look at this old photo album I found in your closet coraline said

Mel looked back and gasped when she saw the album. Coraline give me that Mel snapped as she jumped up an snatched the photo album. Mel smacked coraline's hand.

Ow Hey what was that for I didn't do anything coraline snapped! Coraline you do Not touch this photo album Ever again! Do I make myself clear Mel snapped?! Fine whatever coraline replied as she left the kitchen.

Mel sighed then she followed coraline into the living room. Coraline sat on the sofa and Mel went and sat by coraline.

What, what did I do now coraline asked? Mel sighed honey you didn't do anything I'm sorry I shouldn't of smacked you. But I just don't want anyone looking in this photo album Mel said.

Why what's in it coraline asked? Mel sighed it's not important just please don't go near it again alright Mel asked? Alright coraline replied. Mel gave a soft smile then she kissed the coraline's hand. Then she took the photo album upstairs.

Coraline sighed now I have to know what's in that album. What could be in there that's so bad coraline thought to herself? But how can I get it without mom killing me? I'm going to take it tonight after her and dad are asleep. I mean it's not like mom's trying to hide something…right?

To Be Continued…  
Please read and let me know what you think so far thanks:)


	2. Nightly Adventure

Hey Everyone, To all of you who have read my story so far thanks for the reviews, Here's the next chapter Please read and review thanks:)

Coraline went to bed at her normal nine thirty bed time. As coraline headed for her room her mother told her to sleep tight.

I will mom coraline lied. Coraline hopped into bed and waited. Around eleven coraline heard both her parent's go to there room.

Coraline jumped up, then she snuck out into the hall.

Coraline crept to her parent's room. Coraline opened the door wide enough that she could peer in.

Coraline saw both her parent's getting into bed. Now all she had to do was wait. Coraline didn't wait long her parent's feel asleep pretty quick.

Once Coraline her parent's were asleep. Coraline opened the door trying not to make it squeak. Coraline tip toed over to the closet.

Coraline started to open the closet but the door squeaked. Mel rolled in her sleep. Coraline froze waiting for her mom to wake up, and bite her head off.

But Mel just went right back to sleep. Coraline felt sweat on her face. Coraline opened the closet door then she grabbed the photo album, and got out of her parent's room.

Coraline ran into her room and dove under the cover's. Coraline turned on her flash light. Then she read the cover. My little baby girl hmm… must be photo's of me coraline said.

But wait why would mom not want me to see photo's of myself coraline thought?

Coraline opened the photo album and saw her mom laying in a hospital bed with a little baby girl rapped in a pink blanket.

Coraline read the description underneath. My beautiful baby girl Hunter Marie Jones, Coraline read it again and again.

Hunter, Hunter, Hunter Coraline tossed the name around in her head. She had never met anyone named Hunter. Mom and dad must of have another child Coraline said.

But wait if that's true then…Where's Hunter?

To Be Continued…  
So what did you think? Hope you liked it Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. The Album

Hey Guy's, Here's chapter 3 please R&R thanks

Coraline sat on her bed trying to figure out who Hunter was. Coraline has a million question's running through her head.

_Who is Hunter?_ _Why did mom and dad never tell me about her? Where is she now ?_

Coraline decided to look a little deeper, She thought maybe that would answer some of her question's.

Coraline flipped through a little more. Coraline came across some picture's that had her mom, her dad, and Hunter. Coraline read some more of the caption's under the picture's.

Coraline saw a picture of Charlie and Hunter sleeping. And under the it the caption said, _Daddy and Hunter napping together_. There was another picture of Charlie changing Hunter's diaper. And under it the caption said, _Daddy's not a big fan of diaper changing_.

Coraline looked and saw a picture of her mom and Hunter. They were sitting at the kitchen table and Mel was feeding Hunter. And under it the caption said, _Me spending time with my little princess._

Coraline flipped a little more and came across a news paper article. Coraline read what it said. _Today a on Oak Ave, A woman and her daughter were driving when they hit black ice and slid off the road. Both taken to hospital in critical condition._

Mom never told me she was in another car accident. The only one I ever new about was the one we had. When we were moving here when we hit the truck and mom hurt her neck Coraline said.

Coraline flipped through a little more and saw a picture of Mel holding Hunter. Coraline read the description underneath. My poor baby girl in the hospital, Praying for a full recovery for her.

Coraline looked at the next picture and saw a picture of her mom holding Hunter and her mom was crying. Coraline read the description underneath. _Our little girl has gone to be with the Lord._ So Hunter passed away after the car accident. I wonder what happen to her? In the accident Coraline said.

Coraline flipped to the last page and it was a picture of Hunter before she passed away and under it the caption said. _R.I.P Hunter Marie Jones April 28th 1988 to January 5th 1991, Mommy and Daddy will love you forever._

So that's why mom and dad never bring Hunter up. But I need to find out more but the only way to get more information is to ask mom and dad. But if I ask mom she'll never let me hear the end of it. And if I ask dad he'll tell mom. And she'll know I looked into this photo album. And then she'll never let me hear the end of it. So either way I can't get around that Coraline sighed.

Alright I'm going to ask mom tomorrow even if mean's getting grounded till I'm thirty Coraline said. Coraline yawned then she hid the album under bed. Before laying down and going to sleep.

To Be Continued…

So what did you think of this chapter? Please R&R chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Mel's Dream

Hey Everyone, Here's chapter 4 hope you all enjoy please R&R Thanks

Mel laid in bed tossing and turning. Ever since the car accident the family had, had moving to Oregon. Mel had, had a guilty conations about the car accident that had happened with Hunter.

Mel sat up she was in a dark room. Where am I Mel asked? Just then a bright light appeared the light was so bright Mel had to shield her eye's. Mel looked and saw a little girl who had long brown curly hair. And she was wearing a blue sun dress with sun flowers on it.  
H-H-H-Hunter Mel said. Hello mommy Hunter replied. W-W-What are you doing here Mel asked? I'm here because of the car accident Hunter replied. Mel felt tear's on her cheek's as she remember the car accident.

Hunter I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from happing Mel replied. Oh I know that but mommy you have to let go of this guilt. Like you just said what happen was an accident Hunter replied. Hunter I can't let it go I can't let go that my action's coasted you your life Mel replied.

Mommy it wasn't your fault I passed away. You couldn't see the black ice Hunter replied. I know but your father warned me not to go out that day because. It might be to dangers Mel replied as she felt tear's on her cheek's. But I didn't listen Mel replied. But mommy we all make mistake's and you will see me again someday. But until you do you have coraline Hunter replied.

I know and I love coraline more then life it's self but she can never replace you Mel replied. I know mommy but coraline is a good girl. And she needs her mother and you shouldn't hold onto the past anymore Hunter said. I know but I just can't let it go I don't see how you expect me too Mel replied. Hunter sighed then she turned around and started to walked back.

Someday mommy you will understand Hunter said as she started to walk back. Hunter wait no come back please come back Mel said. With tear's on her cheek's.

Goodbye Mommy Hunter said as she vanished from Mel's dream. Soon Mel heard Charlie's voice. Mel hey Mel wake up Charlie said. Mel opened her eye's and saw Charlie. With a look of worry on his face.

Mel are you alright you were yelling in your sleep Charlie said. Huh oh yeah I'm fine I-it was just a bad dream Mel replied. Do you want to talk about it Charlie asked? N-no not really it was just a dream Mel replied. Charlie gave a soft smile. Then he kissed Mel on the cheek.

Alright well your right it was just a dream. Try to get some more sleep I love you Charlie said. I-I love you too Mel replied. Charlie laid down and went back to sleep. Mel sighed then she laid back down and rolled on her side.

After a while Mel finely fell into a restless sleep.

To Be Continued…

So what did you think? Chapter 5 is coming soon please R&R Thanks:)


	5. Mel and Coraline's talk

Hey Guy's, sorry this took so long to put up I've had some bad writer's block but here's Chapter 5 thanks everyone so far for the comments it means a lot Please R&R Thanks

The next day Mel was sitting on the sofa when Coraline walked in. Coraline let out a long sigh before going over to her mom. Hey mom, can I talk to you Coraline asked? Huh oh sure what's up Mel asked? Coraline sighed mom I want to know about my big sister Hunter Coraline replied.

Mel gasped, how do you know you have a big sister Mel asked? As she jumped up. Coraline sighed I looked in the photo album Coraline replied. What! Coraline I told you Not to look in that photo album Mel snapped!

I know and if you ground me till I'm thirty then fine but I want to know more about Hunter Coraline replied. Oh your defiantly grounded for disobeying me. But this conversation is over Mel replied. As she started to leave the living room. Mom no I want to know more about Hunter Coraline replied.

Well I'm not telling you anymore just go to your room Mel replied. No not until you tell me more about Hunter Coraline replied. Coraline I said no now go Mel replied. Mom if this is about me finding out about the car accident. I already know about it coraline replied.

I want to know what happened and why you never told me about Hunter Coraline said. Mel sighed then she turned and eyed Coraline like a hawk. Fine you want know more? Your father and I had Hunter right after we were married. We weren't planning on having kid's right away. But we couldn't really do anything about that once I found out I was pregnant with Hunter Mel snapped!

And then Hunter came and she was a gift and then when she was four I was dumb and didn't listen to your father as usual. And took Hunter out on a cold, snowy day. And I hit black ice. Which caused the car to crash and then four day's after Hunter passed away because of her injury's. There happy you know more about your sister Mel snapped!

Mom I already knew all that from looking in the album but I want to know who was Hunter what was she like? And do you still beat yourself up about the car accident Coraline asked? Mel sighed then she sat on the sofa. And Coraline sat by her.

Mel sighed alright Coraline the truth is yes I do still beat myself up about the accident Mel said. But it wasn't your fault you couldn't see the black ice Coraline replied. Mel sighed as she felt tear's sting the corner of her eye's. I know I couldn't see the black ice.

But your father warned me not to go out because it could be dangers but of cores I thought I new better and went out. And it's me fault we were out that day. And it's my fault Hunter lost her life Mel replied. Mom no it's not you didn't cause Hunter's injury's and it wasn't your fault Coraline replied. But Coraline you don't understand if I wouldn't of taken Hunter out that day. Then she would still be alive Mel replied.

But mom, does dad make you think it's your fault Coraline asked? No he told me striate foreword that it wasn't my fault Mel replied. Then who blames you for it Coraline asked? Mel felt tear's on her cheek's. I blame myself and ever since we had the accident a few months ago. I've had more guilt then ever Mel replied. But mom that accident was my fault Coraline replied.

I know I just wish I could go back and change the past Mel replied. I know how you feel but mom you can't keep blaming yourself. And I bet Hunter would say the same thing Coraline said. Mel let out a stiff laugh. Your probably right Hunter would be telling me to stop feeling bad because it wasn't my fault Mel replied. And she would be right Mel said

Mom what was Hunter like Coraline asked? Mel sighed she was a very sweet little girl. But she was very head strong and very strong willed a lot like you Mel replied. Were dad and you going to have kids after Hunter passed away Coraline asked? Well honestly we weren't sure but then I got pregnant with you. And after you were born we new you were a gift sent from God Mel replied.

Coraline smiled and I'm only ten so you've got me for another eight year's Coraline said. Yes and I want those year's to last as long as they can. Come here you Mel said as she pulled coraline onto her lap and pulled her into a hug. Coraline put her head on Mel's chest. Mel planted a kiss on the top of Coraline's head.

After a few secant's Coraline pulled her head back up. I'm still grounded aren't I Coraline asked? Oh yes Mel replied. Coraline sighed but then she smiled and snuggled close to her mom. She didn't care she was just happy to see her mom happy. I love you mommy Coraline said. I love you too pumpkin Mel replied. Mel kissed her on the cheek then she held her little girl close.

To Be Continued…  
Last Chapter will be coming soon please remember to R&R Thanks:)


	6. That Night

Hey Everyone, Here's chapter 6 sorry I haven't updated in the past couple of day's I've been busy all weekend but here's the last chapter hope you all enjoy Please R&R Thanks

That night, Around two Mel was in bed fast asleep Mel sat up and saw she was in the same black room she was in the night before. Just then the bright light shined in

Mel's eye's again. Mel looked and saw Hunter. Hunter Mel said. Hello Mommy, I saw the talk Coraline and you had Hunter said. Yes she found the photo album and I couldn't lie to her anymore Mel replied.

How do you feel now mommy still guilty Hunter asked? No acutely after the talk with Coraline I felt better Mel replied. Good don't beat your self up anymore mommy. Because the car accident wasn't your fault.

And you'll see me again someday. But until that day you have Coraline she's a good girl Hunter said. I know sweetie but I still miss you so much Mel replied. I know mommy but know that I'm safe until we see each other again someday Hunter replied.

And until that day I will always love you and I'll always be watching over you Hunter said. I love you mommy, Hunter said. Mel felt tear's in her eye's. I love you too baby girl, Mel replied. Hunter ran into Mel's arms and gave her a big hug. Before walking back tortes the light. Goodbye Mommy, Hunter said.

Mel sat up in bed Mel sighed but then she looked over on her night stand. And saw a picture of Coraline and her. Mel picked up the picture and smiled. Mel got up then she walked into Coraline's room where Coraline was fast asleep. Mel walked over and stroked Coraline's hair. Coraline moved a little. Then she opened her eye's and looked up.

Mom what are you doing in here Coraline asked? I just wanted to see you Mel replied. Oh is everything okay Coraline asked? Yes everything's fine more fine then it's been in a long time Mel replied. What do you mean Coraline asked?

Well sweetie ever since out talk earlier I've felt a lot less guilt and I have you to thank for it. If you would of listened to me and not looked in the photo album. Then we would of never talked and I would still be feeling guilty. So in a way it's a good thing you didn't listen Mel said. But just don't do it again Mel said with a smiled. Coraline smiled I'll try Coraline replied with a yawn.

Mel smiled come on honey let's get you back to sleep Mel said. Mel laid Coraline down then she covered her up. Mel pushed Coraline's blue hair out of her face. Get some sleep Coraline Mel said. Okay I love you, Coraline said. Mel smiled then she kissed Coraline on the forehead. I love you too sweetheart, Mel replied. Coraline smiled then she yawned and drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Mel smiled then she kissed her little girl goodnight. Before returning to bed herself. Mel was able to sleep easy. Knowing she Never had to feel guilty again. Mel new Hunter didn't blame her for the accident. And Mel new that she would see Hunter again someday. But she new until that day came she had Coraline and she was going to be the best mother to Coraline ever…End

So what did you think? Please R&R Thanks to you all who already have the comment's mean a lot. Look for my next story on Memorial Day Thanks God Bless


End file.
